Tale of Ares and Artemis
by Cinereath
Summary: **updated 9/12** An attraction between Ares and Artemis has not yet been recognized, but then Aphrodite JUST had to come in between....R/R
1. Chapter 1

Summary: In the land of the gods, Artemis was one of the few goddesses immune to the romantic power of Aphrodite. Ares, the god of war, could never be distracted from his duty of violence, either in wars or battles. What could possibly happen when Aphrodite turns her eye on these two opposites?  
  
Of Artemis and Ares  
  
= thoughts "" = talking  
  
A petite, yet willowy, figure gazes from upon a rock. Her deep emerald eyes takes in all before her and a small smile plays upon salmon-pink lips. If a mortal saw her, he'd have mistaken her for Aphrodite, but that wasn't likely, with her waist-long, toffee-brown hair. A silver bow was slung carelessly over one shoulder and the plain cream-colored robe hung loosely around her small frame.  
  
If anyone had been able to look at the surroundings around her, they'd notice a small group of hounds, lying around the grassy area. Yawning and pawing playfully at the empty air, they still kept a watchful eye on their mistress. Just a slight whisper from her could send them tearing a victim to bits with their razor-sharp teeth and claws.  
  
Maybe, I should return a favor to Pan, for giving me such beautiful gifts thought the smiling girl as she glanced at the hounds. Perhaps, a bit of tender meat may do? She pondered on the subject while twirling a strand of hair around her index finger. Not yet suspecting whom may be watching.  
  
~  
  
Ares thundered into the edge of the forest, trails of ashes tracing his footsteps. Why do mortals have to be so.STUPID He growled and ran his hand through his thick black hair. Training his ruby eyes at the ground, he strolled deeper into the forest. A few minutes later, he stopped. Facing the direction where whispers could be hear, he continued on. Must be another mortal  
  
As he walked on, the whispers grew louder, then all of a sudden, disappeared. Ares heard several rustles and knew who it must have been. Artemis, well, her hounds already know I'm here, might as well play along He walked into the clearing and spotted the goddess on her rocky throne. Silently, he took step after step.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll just pretend I'm not hearing anything at all" the sarcastic voice of Artemis said.  
  
"Then, go on with it."  
  
Sighing, she turned around and frowned.  
  
"Be gone, go play with your war toys."  
  
"Well, they're taking the steps by themselves now, well, what can I help with?"  
  
"Help with?"  
  
Ares raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh.nothing, I was just pondering."  
  
"Do tell."  
  
"Well, what should I get Pan?"  
  
Ares looked over at the hounds, who were grinning at him with lethal rows of teeth.  
  
"Give him the hounds back."  
  
Artemis frowned.  
  
"You're no help at all!"  
  
~  
  
Aphrodite sat, talking to her nymph friends and chatting along with the gossip. She flipped her blonde hair back and caught the sound of two gods arguing and smiled. Two lovebirds, eh? She smiled to the nymph before her.  
  
"Sorry Alit, I'll be right back."  
  
She vanished in a pretty shower of pink sparkles.  
  
~  
  
Pushing back two leaves, Aphrodite groaned with discomfort and looked ahead.  
  
Ares was sitting on the ground, a result of being pushed by an angered Artemis. The huntress was facing the other way, her nose up in the air and Ares was muttering angrily. Aphrodite, smoothed back her hair and frowned, she had liked the war god ever since she'd met him and now, was he, was he flirting with Artemis?!? She let out a silent desperate cry and disappeared. I shall make him see who he truly deserves! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Enjoy!  
  
~~Read Disclaimer in First Chapter~~  
  
Of Ares and Artemis  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Both gods turned at the sound of twinkling and spotted the shower of pink sparkles and groaned. Aphrodite.  
  
Why does she have to be everywhere? Sheesh, one would think she'd have to life at all! Artemis picked at a pebble, frowning.  
  
Ugh, it's that girly romantic whatever goddess, why do we need a goddess for.love?!? Ares flicked a leaf away and turned around, not noticing that it had accidentally slapped the goddess on the shoulder.  
  
Artemis whirled around, thinking that it was purposely done, and growled threateningly. Ares noticed the low sound and turned back, his eyebrows creased in puzzlement.  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"You know!"  
  
Ares shrugged and walked off, trying to figure out how to punish the battling mortals properly. Artemis' eyes glowed, but she decided it was a petty thing; nothing to be mad with. Suddenly, a small fireball appeared in front of Ares and he waited. The scarlet fire expanded, revealing a scene in which a wounded soldier laid sprawled against a tree, praying to Ares to let him die a heroic death. Ares softened, realizing it was one of his most prized warriors and quickly vanished to reappear in front of the soldier.  
  
"I have heard you, Tristan, and it shall be rewarded, for you have always been loyal. But there is a downside. You will live, for many years unless an enemy's sword cuts you down. But never fear, there will be witness for they will be hostages that you've saved before you died. They will talk of your bravery and sacrifice. You shall die a hero's death."  
  
When Ares vanished, the wounds on the soldier disappeared altogether. At first, the mortal blinked, too shocked to comprehend what had just happened. Then, a smile bloomed and he knelt down to give thanks to the merciful war god.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Ares had disappeared, a silver arrow sped toward Artemis and she watched as it slowed down and splintered, revealing a picture as well. A young maiden stood at the edge of a forest. In her unskilled hands held a common wooden bow. Crooked arrows made of nearby oaks were strapped loosely to her back. Overall, anyone could see this was her first time at hunting.  
  
The maiden looked up in frightened eyes when Artemis appeared before her in a silvery glow. The goddess looked down and saw courage in the maiden and smiled.  
  
"I, Artemis, Goddess of Hunt and Protector of Maidens, has heard your call. What do you need child?"  
  
The girl swallowed and said nervously, "Great Huntress, I have no skill in hunting at all. Yet recently, my father was killed in a battle and now I am the main support of my family. Perhaps I need a bit of your skill and knowledge?"  
  
Artemis stared into the girl's blue eyes and knew this one would become a great huntress. If she was guided properly, that is. The goddess motioned for the girl to move nearer and smiled when the girl looked at her cautiously.  
  
"I won't bite."  
  
The girl grinned at the joke, after recovering from the shock that the divine being actually made a joke.  
  
"Dear Goddess, I know you have many names to remember. As an offer, I give you mine. It is common, I think, around these parts. My name is Neva."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aphrodite paced around her lavishly decorated bedroom. Numerous thoughts invading her head as she walked. Step by step. It could've drove anyone mad, even the gods. But this was the method that love used to ponder. A perfectly manicured nail tapped her chin, trying to develop her thoughts thorough and slowly.  
  
"I wonder. What will attract that war god's attention. Those beautiful ruby eyes, how will I capture them!"  
  
Just then, Eros walked in, holding his love bow in one grip and readjusting his arrows with his other hand. Aphrodite saw him immediately and formed the loveliest smile with her ruby lips.  
  
"Hello dear son."  
  
Eros looked up, a strand of blond hair falling onto his sapphire eyes.  
  
"Hello Mother."  
  
He caught the glint in the goddess's eye and sighed.  
  
"What is it now."  
  
"My dear, make Ares fall in love with me. Come, take out the golden, love- poisoned arrow and shoot it through that stone heart of his!"  
  
Eros's eyes widened.  
  
"You'd fall so low? And to think you represent love (he shook his head in amazement). Indeed, that is the most boring mission you've ever given me. And pray, tell me how will you make him fall in love, for after I've pricked him, he'd just fall for the next maiden he sees."  
  
"I'll stand in front of him, of course!"  
  
"If I remember.doesn't he have a disliking of you, mother?"  
  
"Come on, let's go."  
  
Aphrodite ignored the last comment and waved her hand for Eros to follow along.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ares mumbled as he stepped over rotting leaves and dead animals. This is what nature is like? Artemis must be having a bad time. He saw a clearing up ahead and quickly jumped out of the forest. He looked around, admiring the view, then.THOCK! He turned and realized that a silver arrow missed his hair by an inch.  
  
"Nice to meet you again, Ares."  
  
He turned and sighed.  
  
"And may I ask why you are here?"  
  
"Training my new huntress of course. Now dear, fire the second shot and we'll see if we can get him."  
  
Neva looked at Artemis as if she was crazy. Wouldn't the war god punish her?  
  
The Huntress stared back and smiled calmly, encouraging her. Slowly, she shook her head.  
  
"No, it must be too frightening for you, let me try. Run little Ares."  
  
She stepped in front of Neva and slowly drew the bowstring back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The pair spotted Ares immediately, in the clearing. They didn't notice that Neva and Artemis were near the war god as well, since their eyes were trained at the target.  
  
"Now, fire the bow and when I call his name, he will surely look upwards."  
  
Eros swiftly drew out a carefully selected golden arrow and fitted it in. He drew back his bowstring and fired.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Artemis's shot flew straight and true, pinning the left shoulder of the tunic the war god was wearing. Ares looked up and grinned.  
  
"Nice shot Huntress, you couldn't."  
  
He trailed off when Ero's golden arrow buried itself into his right shoulder. He glanced down at what had hit him and blinked. Artemis saw the streak of gold and realized what it was. Her eyes slowly widened when Ares looked up at her.  
  
  
  
A/n: Terribly sorry for the cutoff part, but I must be getting with my homework. I'll try to write more soon, but as for now, bye!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: It's the homework, I tell you!!! Hehe, you're right CapturedHeart!!!  
  
~~Read Disclaimer in First Chappie~~  
  
Of Ares and Artemis  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"No, Ares!!!"  
  
Both goddess shouted at the same time. Confused, Ares glanced at Artemis and his attention wavered. In front of him, the Huntress became the most beautiful being he had ever seen. Her emerald eyes had a frightened look in them that he desperately wanted to kiss away. Of course, he hated himself for making her so scared in the first place. Ares shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts but the alluring face of Artemis kept appearing. Finally, he looked to the sky to search for the second voice and to try to clear himself of the forming love.  
  
Then.he spotted Aphrodite. Oh, how his nerves grinded at the sight of the pink-claded figure, hovering in the air, next to a nicely tanned male. Cupid. He never could understand why a "man" would take such a girlish job willingly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aphrodite smiled flirtingly at the war god. Thinking that she was the first one he glanced at.  
  
"Ares, come here darling."  
  
An immediate look of distaste filled Artemis's face, as she heard the words. Neva, the poor girl, still hadn't recovered from the shock.  
  
"By Hades, God of Hell, never!!!"  
  
A confused wrinkle appeared upon Aphrodite's face. Why wasn't Ares falling for her? Shouldn't the potion be working? She peered into Ares' soul, seeking for his true heart and found out who had pierced through the outer stone wall. Artemis! She stole him! The love goddess's face turned an unfavorable color of purple as she cursed at Artemis. A swarm of poison purple hearts flew towards the goddess still standing on the ground.  
  
Ares, still extremely stuck between matters, watched helplessly as the heart flew by. Jerking himself free, he commanded a fireball after the swarm, hoping to burn it before it hit its target.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Artemis, taken by shock, flew back from the force when the swarm collided into her. Suddenly, she felt weak and disgusted. Disgusted? Yes, she was extremely, undeniably disgusted toward a person. A god for that matter. Ares. She felt repelled by the foul blood-red eyes, the unruly black hair. Nothing could be more uglier than the war god. She scrambled back as Ares suddenly loomed above her.  
  
"Artemis, are you all right?"  
  
"Go away, you selfish brute!"  
  
His ruby eyes stared into emerald ones as his brain clicked. Aphrodite is so dead. He discovered the purple hearts, some still protruding from Artemis' arms and quickly burned off most of them. What he didn't know was that the fragment of the last one had already reached the Huntress's heart and was buried deep inside.  
  
Artemis fainted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zeus sat upon the golden throne. He watched as mortals battled among themselves. Finally, he felt that it was enough. Deciding that he should call Ares to clear up the matter, he sent off Hermes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The messenger god was taken back by surprise as he watched the scene before him. Aphrodite was giggling madly and twirling around in the air for some strange reason and Artemis was lying Ares' arms. He knocked himself on the head, thinking that his brain was dysfunctional and traveled closer to the two lying on the ground, ignoring the mad love goddess in the air. Suddenly, he felt two pops and knew that Eros and Aphrodite had vanished. Probably stirring up more trouble elsewhere  
  
Traveling closer, he saw that Ares was holding Artemis lightly. Her head was placed against his shoulder and her lips were tinged with a bluish fringe.  
  
"Greetings, Ares. Father wants to see you. What's wrong with Artemis there?"  
  
He watched as Ares' arms tightened protectively around Artemis and raised an eyebrow in question. What is wrong with the war god?  
  
"Fine."  
  
Hermes smiled grimly as Ares vanished in a flare of flames, slightly altered with a bit of green.  
  
How come no one told me about these two.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Imagine Zeus' surprise when the two appeared in front of him. It was even more enhanced when he spotted Artemis unconscious, and, lying in Ares' arms.  
  
"Why'd you attack Artemis now?"  
  
Ares stared.  
  
"Okay, you didn't attack her..what happened?"  
  
The war god mumbled, but the word could still be heard.  
  
"Aphrodite."  
  
Zeus sighed.  
  
"You can't be involved with the Huntress, now send her back."  
  
"But-"  
  
Finally, the father of Gods realized what had happened to Ares and groaned. When was Eros going to learn not to always obey his mother?!? Zeus, himself, couldn't take off the effects.if it could be taken off at all! Argh, leave it up to Aphrodite to cause all the problems.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/n: I don't like homework.=[ 


	4. Chapter 4

Pfft.I'm amazed I actually finished another chapter with all the work I've been having.  
  
Of Ares and Artemis  
  
Chapter Four  
  
In a voluptuous, salmon-pink sofa laid the love goddess. One hand propping up her chin, the other flipping through a book, showing scenes of mortals. Her eyes caught onto a particular girl and immediately sat up.  
  
"Hmm.now this might be interesting."  
  
~~  
  
Neva sat upon the forest floor, tenderly shifting through the luscious bed of flowers. Smiling, she broke off the bud of a thorn-less white rose and placed it behind her ear. Her brother was at home, sleeping still. Soon, the sun would rise and he'd turn hungry again. The raven-haired huntress stood and looked around. A shuffle behind a bush caught her attention and she crept closer.  
  
When she parted the leaves, a golden arrow struck her side. She fell back by the force and touched her shoulder for blood. There was none. She shook her head at the silly thought of it possibly being Ero's arrow, for what interest would the god take in her? Suddenly the figure of a man stumbled through the trees and she looked upon the ground, for fear of the arrow's effects.  
  
~~  
  
I can't believe I lost another deer!  
  
Tristan kicked at a rock and walked on. Not noticing, the thick root of an oak, he tripped. Soon, the soldier found himself in a clearing and scanned the area. A sudden movement caught his eye and he spotted a beautiful maiden partially hidden among the forest trees. Curiosity overtook him and he sneaked closer.  
  
"Lady?"  
  
She sat there, still seemingly ignoring him.  
  
He knelt down and, suddenly, she sprung back.  
  
"Please, sir, don't come closer."  
  
Tilting his head to the side, he looked upon the Neva's features. Thick lashes framed luminous sapphire eyes, her mouth was naturally red, curved in an appealing way; result: he fell in love.  
  
"Dear maiden, what troubles are upon you?" (Tristan said sweetly)  
  
"None."  
  
He shuffled in front of her and she bowed, staring at the ground. Fearing that he'd done something offensive, he moved back.  
  
"Do I trouble the fair lady?"  
  
She stayed silent, for more than he could bear. Leaning forward, he placed a hand gently against her chin and smiled slightly.  
  
"Am I so ugly that looking at me would cause blindness?"  
  
Neva smiled at his joke, and forgetting for a moment, looked up into his hazel eyes. Unfortunately, the arrow was what she had suspected would be. And she could not turn back. Releasing a deep sigh, she spoke.  
  
"It is ill that I am forced to love. But how can one be forced to love one such as you, when they've already fallen?"  
  
Slightly confused by her sudden outburst, he looked deeply into the sapphire eyes and realized that she was dazed.  
  
"Perhaps you need rest. Come to my tent, it is warm with blankets and such."  
  
He stood up and offered her a hand. Taking it, she rose gracefully and followed him as he led.  
  
~~  
  
"Tristan, is she a nymph?"  
  
"Luck of the Gods are upon you, old man."  
  
Tristan smiled at his friends as he entered the clearing full of tents. Neva, stood behind him, peeking over his shoulder shyly.  
  
"Argh.just bug off." (He scowled at his annoying friends)  
  
A few seconds later, she was in the middle of all the activity and ran to meet a bed-raggled boy.  
  
"Putt! Are you all right? Hungry?"  
  
A soldier coming from the opening of the tent beside the boy smiled at Neva.  
  
"Oh, is he your brother? We found him wandering around. He's already fed, so no worries."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
Tristan appeared behind her and looked warmly at the boy.  
  
"Hello, you must be Neva's (they had a conversation earlier and got to know each other.sometime earlier.) brother. Come, I'll show you my fur collection."  
  
The little boy looked up eagerly and followed the brown-haired man as they went back to his tent. Moments later, Neva was tucked into a bed with a fur blanket thrown over her. Tristan sat beside her on a wooden chair. The other occupant on the bed was Putt. Lying down on the floor, he gazed at the stars (he's head is lain upon his arms and sticking out of the tent, on purpose!!! I know that looks silly :P).  
  
~~  
  
Steaming with annoyance, Ares looked into the flame and frowned. Artemis was leaning against his shoulder (still asleep, or unconscious). Moving her head from side-to-side, she woke up. Rubbing her temples, Artemis looked at the source of warmth and saw the scene.  
  
"Neva?"  
  
Ares turned in shock, not realizing that she had woken up. He had expected her to fall down to the floor, especially when he felt the weight of her head leaving his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, what is she doing with that stuck-"  
  
"What?!? THAT guy is under my protection, kindly restrain from your insults, dear Huntress."  
  
She pouted, but then recognized what he just said.  
  
"What? That girl is under MY protection! I intend to protect her from that mortal. I'm going to tear-"  
  
"You will not be harming him, Artemis."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"I never knew you were so attached to male mortals."  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
~~  
  
sorry, just had to put that in.....I can't finish the conversation yet!!!!!!!! H-o-m-e-w-o-r-k....**weep** 


End file.
